Tex
Agent Texas, once referred to herself as Agent Nevada as a joke, real name Allison and also known as Tex, is Church's ex-girlfriend and a former member of the mysterious Project Freelancer. Now a real freelancer, she is not officially affiliated with the Blues, but simply paid for her service. Although she lacks the more eccentric personality traits of the other Blood Gulch characters, her extremely violent nature makes her anything but normal. Her Special Operations training makes her the most lethal member of the Blood Gulch cast, with the possible exception of Sheila. At the end of season 1, she is killed by Donut, and like Church, returns later as a ghost. Frequently absent from the Blue team, Tex is extremely temperamental and is prone to attacking those who get on her bad side. Though it is clear that Church still loves her, her own feelings for him are never truly revealed. Though deadly in combat, Tex maintains a strong sense of self-preservation, and tends to avoid situations she deems to be dangerous, though she has been known to abandon this trait in favor of a reward. She is fiercely independent and prefers to do things her way, with minimal resistance from her peers. As a freelancer, she will do almost anything for money, no matter how brutal. In chapter 9 of''Revelation'', Tex appears in the end, thus marking her offical return after her apparent death in the Pelican from the end of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. It should be noted that she, in all likelyhood, is an A.I. due to the "possesion" ability she shares with Church. In comparison to the rest of the Blood Gulch cast, Tex has actual combat experience and is an extremely skilled combatant, though this wasn't obvious at first due to her early death at the hands of Donut. During Chapter 10 of''Revelation'', she is shown being at least strong enough to handle the Reds and Blues single-handedly, having defeated all of the reds plus Tucker with no visible strain or effort. She also seems to possess incredible strength, as she was shown uprooting stone from the ground during one of her attacks at Grif's genitals. This was also displayed, if somewhat jockingly, in the same episode where Tex punched Tucker in the face and, as Sarge put it "knocked the black right off him." She later shows this strength during her fight against Wash and the Meta, where she launched a large piece of rock at them with a single punch. She also displayed great tactical skills, as she was able to take an old military tactic and modify it to catch Wash, the Meta and Doc off guard, which seemed to succeed. However, due to a shot landed in her shoulder by Agent Washington during the escape from a collapsing mountain, Tex was later dealt with by the Meta, as he stabbed her in the face with the Epsilon unit, trapping her inside it. The most incredible and arguably the most relevant display of her skill, however, is displayed in season 9 during a training mission where she fought against Agents Maine, New York and Wyoming and maintained full control of the fight throughout the first 8 rounds; this feat is incredible as York was shown to be the second highest ranked member of Project Freelancer, with Wyoming coming in third, which puts Tex's skills near the top compared to other freelancers. During season 9, during the retelling of the Blood Gulch chronicles through Epsilon's corrupted memories, Tex's intro and attitude seem more violent than at first; during the original Blood Gulch chronicles, Tex was extremely laid back and casual, only fighting those that were against the ones that were paying her. However, during her reappearance in season 9, she was much more violent, threatening to kick Church in the groin after his complaints about the flash-bang she threw. Something else notable is that, at first, Tex seemed to be okay with staying in Blood Gulch during the first few seasons so long as she got paid. However, in season 9, the retelling of these events, she expressed a want to leave Blood Gulch as soon as possible. During the freelancer-centered parts of season 9, Tex first appeared in a training match against York, Wyoming and Maine. She held the upper hand for quite some time and didn't seem to lose it even when Maine and Wyoming started using actual ammunition against her despite that being against protocol. She was shown defeating them and saving York from a grenade thrown by Maine, which was given to him by Wyoming. This is what allowed York to live, though the sight in his left eye was significantly reduced as a result of the explosion. Tex is later shown in episode 15, setting up a transmitter for the freelancers, which was at first thought to be a bomb. After this, a laser was launched from the Freelancer's space station, which caused the building to collapse. During the freefall after this, she uses a jetpack to throw the Sarcophagus into the jet, which she later jumped out of, leaving Washington and the pilot with the prize and her newly acquired jetpack. Category:Characters Category:Red vs. Blue characters